


Mischief Managed

by Wycked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wycked/pseuds/Wycked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Reading of Sirius Black - how could it have changed everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Gathering of All

  The sad sun parted open above Diagon Alley and the sunlight hit Gringotts Bank, coming off it like a gleaming last light. A group of people was walking towards the bank down the Alley- a rather curious group. It was a very eclectic group and people had been out watching all evening- since the Prophet had went out actually - waiting for it. Rumor was abounding about what was going to happen with the Black Family Fortune. Of course the best gossips had seats at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, but all noise halted from that area when first through the brick entry way was Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody. He looked around then a wave of his wand passed through the brick, and the bald head of Kingsley Shacklebolt could be seen. Then purple hair as Nymphadora Tonks came through, followed by Remus Lupin. It was like a guard - people noted, an air of anticipation rose in the alley.

 

  A group of red head's stepped through after them, and a twitter came from one of the gossips in the back. Arthur Weasley - someone pointed out, and his wife Molly - one of the older boys, Bill was pointed out by another. Then came Ron, the youngest boy - one pointed out to another, and then the only Weasley girl in Ginny. Next came through was bushy hair - brown bushy hair- and those familiar with the group forming attention tightened. Then dark hair, the Longbottom Heir, and a blond girl with a faintly spacy look on her face, and then stepped into the alley was a shock of black hair that caught in the faint breeze of the alley. The twittering stopped as Harry James Potter stepped through the brick entrance way. Green eyes where red rimmed - he looked pale, shadows under his eyes- it was plain even for the moderately unintelligent that the young man had either not been well or was perhaps ill. None even considered that the young man could be in mourning for his Godfather.

 

Following up behind the group was a long white beard- Albus Dumbedore. The bricks settled after the odd group, once expressive green eyes looked the length of the alley with a lackluster look in them. Several people passed as one tall red head stopped to wait for the smaller of the dark haired boys - Bill Weasley waited on Harry,a hand gently to the back and he guided Harry towards Gringotts with a gentle kind of behavior that had Albus pausing to consider several things.

 

It did not take long for the large group to be guided into Gringotts, and then down a hallway to Inheritances - a door opened to what looked somewhat like a conference room must - many chairs and a desk at the front. A lawyer and a goblin stood at the front of the desk, chatting quietly as people started filing in. A glance from Harry told him that the Malfoy's where already in attendance over in a corner, Draco was smirking at all those who entered in a supposedly superior manner. Bill guided Harry to a chair and then sat in a chair behind the young man when Hermione took a place at Harry's left side, and Ron at his right. Both of them taking his hands. Hermione scooted her chair over and rested her head on his shoulder. Ronald looked pale- tense and concerned. One arm moving to rest on Harry's left shoulder. After Albus entered, a couple entered, moving to sit behind Tonks, and Harry supposed they must be her parents.

A guard closed the door, and the goblin moved behind the desk, and the lawyer moved to stand to the side of the desk. A paper was brought out. Names called out and confirmed.

Finally the goblin started to speak- holding the piece of paper in his hand.


	2. Chapter Two: Mischief Managed

The goblin started to speak in a serious voice- his voice firm. Filling the room.

 

 

 

LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT

 

BE IT KNOWN that, I, Sirius Orion Black, a Resident of Grimwauld Place, London England, being of sound mind, do make and declare this to be my last Will and Testament, expressly revoking any Prior Wills and Codicils at any time made.

 

I appoint Arthur Weasley as Executor of this my Last Will and Testament and provide if this Executor is unable or unwilling to serve that I appoint Kingsley Shacklebolt as alternate Executor. My Executor shall be authorized to carry out all provisions of this Will and pay all my debts, obligations and funeral expenses. I further provide my personal Representative shall not be required to post any surety bond in this or any other jurisdictions, and direct that no expert appraisal be made of my estate unless required by law.

 

In the event that I die as the sole guardian of minor child, Harry James Potter, then I appoint William Weasley. William is young enough to understand Harry, and old enough to take good care of him. If this named Guardian is unable or Unwilling to serve then I appoint Nymphadora Tonks as an alternative Guardian. Please take care of Pronglet. Please Ensure that Bequest A2 is carried out.

 

I wish to be cremated following a funeral service at Godric's Hollow, Wales. I would like my ashes to be interned next to my brother in heart, James Potter, and my sister in heart, Lily Evans Potter.

 

Legacies

 

Remus J. Lupin

I give, subject to inheritance tax, 500,000 galleons to Remus Lupin. Take care of yourself Moony – your the last of us now. Take care of our pup.

 

Mad Eye Moody

I give, subject to inheritance tax, 200,000 Galleons to Mad-Eye, set up your house as you like with whatever wards you like to make yourself feel safe, go on a vacation, my only request is that you train Harry James Potter for the period of at least one semester.

Arthur Weasley

I give, subject to inheritance tax, 400,000 gallons to Arthur Weasley. Take care of that herd of kids you have. Spoil your wife, The Weasley family has something that most never understand – respect and love for others and themselves. Don't think of it as charity- think of it as a Thank you, for taking care of my godson when I couldn't.

Albus Dumbledore

I give, subject to inheritance tax, two silver pieces to Albus Dumbledore, if you do not understand the message behind this then feel free to ask anyone else in the room. I'm not upset on my behalf, even if you could have pushed for a trial in 1980, or pushed for one in 1994. I could have forgiven anything but my godson. According to the old forms the papers will be sent to the ministry announcing Oathbreaking according to the Olde Forms – For House Black, and House Potter. What you took from us can never be forgiven.

Kingsley Shacklebolt

I give, subject to inheritance tax, 100,000 gallons to Kingsley Shacklebolt, get yourself some dragonhide armor, and see that the paper work reaches the Ministry. Take care of the painting in the manner we discussed prior to this, and Kreacher and I'll consider us even.

Severus Snape,

I give, subject to inheritance tax, 100,000 galleons and a way out of this war. I wronged you as a boy Snape. It wasn't until I saw the look on my godson's face when he confronted me that I really learned what I had done. Harry insists that you are a better man than what I see. That you've saved his life I cannot repay. I give you the three journals in the Black Family Library. I will not ask forgiveness, as I do not deserve it. I do ask however that if you stay in this war that you treat my godson differently than you have in the past- I will settle for you treating him with neutrality instead of hatred. Please see Gringotts for the way out. I owed it to Lily.

Andromeda Black-Tonks

I give, subject to Inheritance tax, 1,000,000 galleons and my respect. You left for love, and you married a fine man and raised a daughter to be proud of. 500,000 of this money please consider as a belated dowry from the House of Black, and 500,000 please consider the gift of love from a cousin who remembers you fondly. I'll miss you Andy.

Hermione Jean Granger

I give, subject to Inheritance Tax, 500,000 galleons and my thanks for the hippogriff and for standing beside him when he needed you. My heartfelt thanks. I leave to you any ten books of your choice from the Black Family Library. Please continue your support and take care of him for me. Most never realize what I did a long time ago about you Hermione – you are the first of your family line. This is nothing to be ashamed of. I remember hearing a description of you as “Brilliant but Scary.” Consider that your intelligence would have seen you in Ravenclaw, and that your courage, bravery and honor had to be more powerful than your intelligence. Never let anything stop you.

Ronald Billius Weasley

I give, subject to Inheritance Tax, 500,000 galleons and my Hope that it will see you become more than you have been. You are not the shadow of your siblings and you are special in your own right. No words I can tell you can convince you- but I will tell you this. Nobody ever stood in the light without effort or loss. Stand in your own light. Prove yourself better than your former pet. I charge you with learning control of your temper-before it gets you into trouble.

Nymphadora Black-Tonks

I give, subject to Inheritance tax, 500,000 galleons and the desire that she help take care of my godson. You are a fine woman of the Black Family- yes, you caught it, I reinstated you and your mother and added your father to the Black Family. This summer actually. You are a Black as well as a Tonks, and I hope that you learn to cherish what you have. I ask that you help teach my godson, Auror, and aid him in his endeavors.

Percival Weasley

I give, subject to Inheritance Tax, 500,000 Galleons, with the oath that you understand that the Ministry is corrupt. I of all people understand how difficult it can be to be different from others. Your father and mother love you and miss you. Your siblings hurt from your abscense. You are now your own man Percy. I leave you a pensieve, and I ask that you request memories as proof from Harry James Potter. Don't be ashamed to be different, but don't be blind.

 

William Arthur Weasley

I give, subject to Inheritance tax, 5,000,000 Galleons, pending your agreement to be guardian to Harry James Potter. Only two conditions stand, one you give an Oath to never betray Harry to anyone, up to and including the Ministry and Albus. Two, that you don't let Harry be sent back to the Dursley's – it's not healthy to be stuck in a prison, I escaped one prison to be sent to another. Don't do that to my boy. Take care of him. You are young enough to be his friend and a guide.

Narcissa Black-Malfoy and her sister Bellatrix Lestrange – I leave neither of you a single galleon. Both of you have either indirectly or directly supported the Dark Lord, and I can never give any funds that support someone who has made it his goal in life to kill my Heir.

Harry James Potter,

I give, subject to Inheritance Tax, the Head of the House of Black, I acknowledge you as Heir as the House of Black by blood, by magic, and by heart. I leave you the remaining Black Fortune and all my love. I task you with only one thing Pronglet. Live, for me, for Lily, and for James.

 

For those that may wish to contest this will please note that I stated by blood, magic, and heart according to the old forms. While Draco Malfoy is a secondary line of Black Blood, Harry James Potter is Grandson of Dorea Black-Potter, who was sister to my father. He is of the main line of Black Blood, and thus is Heir to House Black. I leave him with all the rights and responsibilities of House Black.

 

Harry, a long time ago, when I was a teen, I ran away from home – your grandfather and grandmother took me in. Charles Potter was a great man. When I lived with your grandparents – your grandfather showed me a paper – you see your grandfather married Dorea Black, even though his parents nor hers approved of the match. It was the scandal of a century. I read a note that your grandmother wrote, back when I was a teen. Your grandfather kept it in his coat, and he showed it once to me. He told me I wouldn't understand. But I do now. He told me that long ago, Grandma's da' didn't like him none, but he loved Dorea so. They had a crazy plan to meet and run away together. Get married in Hogsmede. They where to meet at the big oak at Hogwarts Lake. But charmed to the tree was a note.

 

If you get there before I do

Don't give up on me

I'll meet you when I'm free

I don't know how long I'll be

But I'm not going to let you down

Darlin wait and see

Between now and then

Tell I see you again

I'll be loving you.

Love me.

 

I read thatjust hours after Dorea passed away. Standing next to James in the churchyard, I had never seen Charles cry in all my seventeen years. Charles was standing between us. His eyes filled up with tears. I heard him whisper those words to her. That was the moment that James grew up. I think that the new maturity in him was part of what allowed your mother to finally fall in love with him. Overnight the prankster was gone. I always swore that I would do anything for you Harry James, but now it's my turn to ask you to do something for me. Find love, live your life, and be happy. There is a case of memories in vials, that I give to you- I can't give you James and Lily, or Charles and Dorea, but I can give you the memories that I had along with the Black Penseive. Live Pronglet, Play a few pranks, find a lovely woman and raise wild haired green eyed Potters. Harry you are so loved, Your mother loved you, your father loved you, your godfather loves you. Harry be safe. Be strong.

 

I give you words, not quite the same as your grandmother Dorea, but in my own way.

 

If I get there before You do

I won't give up on you

I'll see you when your chores are through

I hope it's a long time that it'll be

I've believed in you for all this time

And I'm not going to give up on you now

Prongslet, wait and see

Between now and then

Tell I see you again

I'll be loving you kiddo

Love me.

 

Mischief Managed

Sirius Orion Black

 


	3. Chapter Three: Consciquences

A shout entered the silence after the words where read, Draco Malfoy was enraged, and at a sharp look from the goblin, and a tap on something on the desk and the door popped open. A couple of guards entered as the blond prat started to rant. “HIM the BLACK HEIR? HEIR TO A FORTUNE. SCARHEAD ISN'T EVEN PUREBLOOD.”

 

A noise broke the resulting quiet. It was Albus Dumbledore who strode out of the door without a word- just flat silence. A soft noise escaped from Hermione- who had tears rolling down her cheeks. – and many eyes turned. Ron was pale white – a hint of red around his ears but with tears swimming in his eyes. Both teens where still holding onto Harry still, but it was clear that Ron was close to panicking. Harry James Potter was doubled over, a hand half shoved in his mouth to keep from crying out, screaming, or better. Tears coursed wildly down his cheeks. He was half collapsed in his chair. Doubled over, raking sobs coursed from him. It was a kind of keen – the kind that only those that where feeling their heart break ever feel.

 

Molly Weasley let out of a soft sob and turned into her husband's shoulder, who wrapped his arms around her. Bill Weasley was acting however. He walked around the chair carefully, crouching down in front of Harry, blocking everyone else's view of Harry. One hand was on Harry's shoulder to make sure the young man didn't fall out of his chair. He dropped to one knee, placing his red ponytailed head next to Harry's, a broad shoulder bracing Harry. One pale hand reached to clasp Bill's shoulder. It was painful to hear, this wasn't just a few tears rolling down cheeks. This was true mourning – heartfelt sobs that pulled at heartstrings and showed a depth of pain that shocked many. Hermione looked at Tonks as she approached- Hermione had never seen this level of grief and the young woman's panic and own tears where clear- and Tonks sent the girl towards Molly Weasley gently. She took the seat next to Harry. Ron was pale white and almost starchy in shock- the reality of what it cost his best friend to be both rich in money and famous had finally registered -his freckles where showing something horrid– and he followed Hermione to his mother with a look of conflict on his face, his father smoothed his hair gently and rested a hand on Ron's shoulder. The room was quiet save for the indistinct conversation happening with Harry. Hermione was wrapped in Molly's arms as she tried to settle down. The noises of pain behind them not helping either teen calm from their shock.

 

Bill was moving as soon as he saw Harry starting to collapse. Moving over to support the young man that he had only admired from a distance really – he didn't really understand why nobody else was moving to support the young man but he couldn't sit there a moment longer and do nothing. One arm and a shoulder kept Harry from falling out of his chair.

 

“Breath Harry. Lean on me. Okay? I'm not gonna let you fall. Promise.” The words whispered to the dark hair boy as he tried to catch a breath that wouldn't catch. Remus was now behind Harry – his own face tear-streaked and pained. He was smoothing Harry's hair gently. Remus was vaguely aware of Percy giving an oath and receiving a key and the Malfoy's exit after Albus. People had started filtering out of the room slowly.

 

“My fault..Oh god my fault. He loved me and it was my fault....I couldn't save him. I couldn't reach him. Everyone I love dies. They leave me behind. It was a trick...” the babble of pained words between broken sobs. The young man had reached all that he could bere. “He loved me.. oh god bill he loved me..I don't want him to be gone..Every..everything good goes away..everything I touch..My fault...oh god my fault Bill...How can I even look at Remus again..I killed his best friend...Oh god..what have I done..”

 

Bill braced himself – one knee flat on the floor, one shoulder against Harry's, his face grim as he heard the pain and desperation of the words escaping – he couldn't catch all of them through the outpouring of guilt. First he needed to calm Harry, if he kept up he was going to throw up. He settled a hand on Harry's shoulder. “Breath with me Harry. In. out. In. out. In. Out.” a pause between each breath as he breathed with the crying teen. He smoothed a hand up to the back of Harry's neck and looked up a moment to see Remus, he was crying behind Harry, one hand on Harry's other shoulder, the other smoothing wild black hair as best as he could. “Harry Potter, many people have been tricked by that creature. You are not the first.” he looked firmly at Harry, who eventually nodded. “Sirius Loved you, but he didn't die because he loved you. He died because someone was evil. Because of the Dark. He was doing what he loved – standing up for it and you. That isn't YOUR fault. Just listen to me. You can feel the hand on your shoulder. That's Remus. He doesn't blame you lad. Sirius Black, no matter how much he acted like a kid, was an adult with the full ability to make his own choices Harry. It's NOT your fault.” he rubbed a little at the shoulder he could reach. Trying to make his voice both believable and yet firm.

 

Remus spoke up, through his tears. “Bill's right Harry. I could never blame you. Sirius was an adult. He wanted to come help you. That's not your fault. He made the choice. Put the blame on the people who caused all of that. Not you Harry. Not you. Not ever you.” the man's voice was hoarse and Harry looked up at Remus. Green eyes meeting brown. Remus was hugging Harry then, arms wrapped around his pup as he offered what comfort he could. Both faces tear streaked but Harry was starting to calm.

 

Bill stood, and the poise he moved with in at that moment would eventually become the thing of legend. He headed for the lawyer and guardian, and Molly started to protest. “Bill..Albus knows..best..” and only to be served by Bill turning to look at her, and the look he gave her was unreadable. Arthur moved forward to put his arm around his wife. “Molls..”

 

Bill used that time to move forward, to stand before goblin and lawyer. His wand came out of an arm holster, he held it over his head. “I, William Arthur Weasley, Swear by..” and he inhaled hard. “Blood, by Magic, by Friendship, and by Life.” the words firm even as he heard the gasps behind him. “I will guide and guard the life of Harry James Potter. I will not betray him to anyone, including The Ministry or Albus Dumbledore by my own will. Never again will Harry James Potter be forced to live with Petunia Dursley or Vernon Dursley upon my watch.” the wand started to spark with the fierceness of his oath as he gave the traditional guardian oath. “By blood and honor I accept the position of Guardian to Harry James Potter, I will guide and guard, teach and protect. Honor above all else. So mote it be.”

 

The flash of white light was strong, and Bill lowered his wand, tucking it away into his arm holster. He turned around moving towards his mother in an easy movement. He paused to look at his parents, Ron and Hermione. “Mum, Dad. Please take Ron and Hermione home. Harry and I have some stuff to deal with , things to set up for Sirius's service. I will talk to you later on.”

 

Arthur stared hard at his son for long minutes. “Are you sure Bill?”

 

Bill jerked his head in a nod. “We have some things to arrange here and I'll contact you when we are done and everything is settled. Remus and Tonks will help me.” the words held no give in them and Molly opened her mouth to protest but Bill was already moving away. He didn't hesitate as he moved over to Tonks, who's parents moved over to speak quietly with Remus and Harry. Tonks moved to the front with him. Her own vow was made quietly, but with feeling- matching Bill's save that she didn't take guardianship.

 

“Tonks, can you help set up with Funeral Arrangements for Sirius with the help of Remus? I know he's not got any ashes but he should have a headstone next to Lily and James.” the words firm. She nodded her head. “Good, I'm going to take Harry to my place – we need to talk and we have things to plan out. As soon as you have things laid out with Remus come to my place with him.” with that he moved to the young man, a quiet whisper to Remus and he had Harry standing, both of them spoke to the goblin and lawyer to work out a meeting time for the rest of the paperwork tomorrow, and then Bill was guiding Harry out of the room.

 


End file.
